Souviens-toi
by OyaHirokoSama
Summary: /SCHOOL FIC/ Suite à un déménagement, Luke et Leïa doivent changer de lycée. Et celui dans lequel ils vont se retrouver est disons... très particulier. Dès le premier jour, Luke sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Des souvenirs d'un passé lointain vont revenir le hanter, et très vite, il se rendra compte qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il pensait être, mais bien plus que ça.


**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Salutation !**

 **L'autre jour, en math, j'ai imaginé –aller savoir pourquoi- ce qu'il se passerait si Obi-wan était prof… Et c'est de là qu'est partie cette fanfic ! Pour ce qui est des personnages, y'aura un peu de tout, des Jedi, des Sith, des Clones, et quatre OC, qui n'auront pas vraiment d'importance pour la suite, mais qui sont là quand même.**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

Luke rabattit sa couverture sur sa tête et ferma les yeux quand Beru, sa tante,

ouvrit les volets.

« Aller, Luke, lèves-toi ! Tu vas manquer ton bus !

-Je suis _obligé_ d'y aller ? »

La jeune femme soupira en quittant la chambre de son neveu. Ce dernier se décida à quitter son lit.

« Tu as 30 minutes, alors ne traine pas !

-Oui oui… »

Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit Leïa, sa sœur jumelle, dans la petite cuisine de leur appartement. Son oncle, Owen Lars, lisait le journal, affalé dans son fauteuil. Beru parlait au téléphone avec une de ses collègues, l'air passablement irrité. Des cartons encore fermés trainait ici et là, rappelant à Luke qu'il venait d'emménager, et qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans un lycée rempli d'inconnus…

« Si je ne m'abuse, ton ami Yann est dans ce lycée non ? »

Owen avait posé son journal, et se faisait couler son deuxième café de la matinée.

« Oui, c'est bien ça, répondit Luke, j'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe…

-Même si c'est pas le cas, tu te feras bien des amis ! »

Leïa lui sourit et lui fourra un croissant dans la bouche.

« Mange, j'ai pas envie de t'entendre te plaindre que tu as faim toute la journée ! »

Obi-wan, une liste de nom à la main, entra dans la salle des prof et salua ses collègues.

« Adi, c'est bien toi le prof principal de la 2nd 9 ? »

Une jeune femme au teint mâte lui prit la feuille des mains en souriant d'un air résigné, et alla s'asseoir à la petite table ronde en bois massif qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Son allure ancienne détonait avec la modernité du lycée.

« Encore une plainte ? S'enquit-elle. De quoi s'agit-il cette fois-ci ? »

Elle étudia plus précisément le documents, et fronça les sourcils.

« Des nouveaux ? En plein mois de novembre ?

-Oui, mais d'après leurs dossiers, ce sont de bons éléments. Ils sauveront peut-être la réputation de ta classe… »

Luke regarda tout autour de lui, tentant de repérer le visage familier de Yan au milieu de la cohue d'élève qui emplissait la cour du lycée. L'établissement était bien plus grand que celui que Luke avait connu, avec ses trois bâtiments et son immense cour. Un portail en arc de cercle marqué l'entrée, et la structure principale était en forme de u.

Mais ces détails n'intéressé pas Luke. Non, ce qui le troublait était cette sensation qu'il avait eu en entrant ici. Comme si… Comme si _quelque chose_ l'appelait. Son regard parcouru la foule pour s'arrêter sur un homme d'un âge assez avancé, aux crâne dégarni, vêtu d'une façon étrange, tout en couleur sombre. Une aura étrange s'échappait de lui. Repoussante, appelant Luke à fuir. Mais dans un sens, elle l'attirait également.

« Luke ! Je te parles ! »

Le blond sursauta et Leïa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Désolé… Tu disais ?

-Arrête de rêver ! Je disais que Yan nous attends, là-bas ! »

Elle lui indiqua un endroit un peu à l'écart, sous des arbres, ou un groupe d'adolescent discutait. Parmi eux, Luke put effectivement reconnaitre son meilleur ami. Les jumeaux s'empressèrent de le rejoindre.

A leur vue, le visage de Yan s'illumina.

« Luke ! Leïa ! Enfin je vous retrouve ! Pas trop perdu ? C'est plus grand que là où vous étiez, hein ?

-Moi, me perdre ? Mais jamais ! J'ai un sens de l'orientation invincible !

-Mais oui, Luke, on n'y croit tous… »

Un garçon brun aux cheveux mi- long s'approcha d'eux. Son apparence frappa Luke. Ses yeux… mauves. Surtout. Et sa petit taille.

« Je vous présente Fang, déclara Yan, il est dans notre classe.

-Notre classe ?

-Oui, on est ensemble ! Vous allez être en 2nd 9 ! »

Le reste de leur groupe se tourna vers eux, et Luke ne sut comment réagir devant leur regard curieux… Voir hostile dans le cas d'un garçon brun, aux cheveux ondulés, qui restait un peu l'écart.

« Tu ne nous présente pas, Yan ? »

La question venait d'une fille toute souriante, que Luke trouva très belle, avec ses yeux noisettes que le soleil faisait scintiller, et ses cheveux bleu-vert qui lui descendait en cascade sur les épaules.

« Si, je vais le faire ! Répliqua Yan. Voici donc Jahna, le brun qui fait la gueule, c'est Boba, ou p'tit con, au choix… »

Le prénommé Boba fusilla Yan du regard, qui fit de même. Ils allaient se battre pour de bon, quand trois lycéenne firent leur apparition derrière Fang. _Décidemment, c'est quoi leur problème avec les cheveux, ici ?!_ Pensa Luke en les voyant. En effet, l'une d'elle possédait des cheveux coupés court, noir, avec une mèche mauve au niveau de la frange. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste violette, ainsi que d'un tee-shirt bleu, elle portait également un collier avec un pendentif étrange, rappelant un peu la forme d'un aigle vu de dessus.

Jahna s'empressa d'aller les saluer, puis fit les présentation.

« Je vous présente Oya, Bariss et Ahsoka ! »

Ahsoka –cheveux blancs avec des mèches bleus, normal- sourit à Leïa.

« Je crois que nous sommes dans la même chambre à l'internat, déclara-t-elle. C'est Yan qui m'a parlé de toi. Pour tout te dire, je ne suis même pas certaines qu'il se soit passer une journée sans qu'on entende le prénom ''Leïa'' ! »

Cette dernière se tourna vers son ami, qui avait baissé la tête, sous le regard moqueur de Boba.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit soudain, mettant fin à toutes conversations. Fang soupira, bientôt imité par Boba, qui fut rabroué par Oya.

« Ho aller, c'est pas la fin du monde… On a juste math !

-Juste math… Tu parles…

-Ho, tu voulais avoir histoire pour voir ton papa ? Railla Yan. C'est mi-… »

Boba lui asséna un puissant coup dans la mâchoire, qui failli le faire tomber. Voyant que tout le monde les ignorait, Luke fit de même et les suivi jusqu'à leur salle de cours.

Sur le chemin, Fang lui expliqua que leur classe comptait 36 élèves, et qu'elle avait une très mauvaise réputation. Il ne précisa pas pourquoi. Les deux adolescent croisèrent plusieurs professeurs, et Luke senti une nouvelle fois cette impression de malaise. Cette fois, il se concentra d'avantage dessus, essayant de comprendre. _Cette impression… C'est comme si… Comme si j'avais déjà vécu ça… Une impression de déjà vue… Oui ! C'est ça !_

Pourtant, c'était impossible, jamais il n'avait rencontré ces personnes, excepté Yan, auparavant… Il décida qu'il en parlerait à Leïa, le soir même.

« Nous y voilà, déclara Fang. Tu verras, le prof est sympa ! C'est M. Kenobi, mais il aime bien qu'on l'appel Maître Kenobi… »

Le Kenobi en question se trouvait être un homme de taille moyenne, d'une trentaine d'année. Son expression rappelait à Luke celle d'un père bienveillant, soucieux de ses élèves, mais qui sait se faire respecter.

Constatant que Yan était déjà à côté de quelqu'un, le blond suivit Fang au fond de la classe. Jahna appela Leïa, et elles s'installèrent près d'Ahsoka, et de son amie Bariss. Oya était juste devant Luke et Fang, à côté de Boba.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda le nouveau en désignant celui qui était à côté de Yan.

-Lui ? C'est Echo… Il fait partie des rebelles du lycée avec Fives, Jesse, Hardcase, et Kix. Les prof les surnomme les ''clones'', Parce-qu'ils restent toujours ensemble, et qu'ils se ressemble beaucoup.

-Ils ont des noms étranges…

-Ils se font appelé comme ça, ce ne sont pas leur vrai noms… Du moins j'espère. »

Fang avait raison, ces cinq-là se ressemblait beaucoup… La seule différences notables devait être leur coiffure.

« Bien, lança tout à coup Kenobi, reprenons là où nous étions arrêté… On s'était arrêté ou ? »

Des rires discret se firent entendre, et Luke ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi.

« On avait commencé les équations, fit un élève, ce qui lui attira les foudres de ses camarades.

-Ah oui, c'est bien ça ! Merci Jake..

-Heu moi c'est Joy monsieur…

-Je le savais. »

Il reprit le cour, mais Luke n'écoutait pas. _Ça recommence…_ Cet homme, il en était sûr, il l'avait déjà vu. Son regard bleu lui était aussi familier que les maisons de son oncle et sa tante. Son aura… Cette sensation de bienfaisance et de sécurité qu'il dégageait… Tout cela, Luke l'avait déjà ressenti. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se remémorer chaque détail de sa courte existence, et une douleur lancinante lui transperça le poignet droit.

« Ouais, mais on s'en fou de tout ça ! » Fives, s'était renversé dans sa chaise, et bailla. « On l'a déjà vu l'an dernier… Je peux sécher ? »

Jesse et Hardcase se levèrent et allèrent déposer leur carnet sur le bureau du prof, qui semblait blasé de ces élèves rebelles.

« On vous le donne maintenant, comme ça c'est fait ! Bon aller, nous on se casse ! »

Du clan des ''clones'', seul Echo n'était pas parti. Il paraissait plus calme que les autres, peut-être Yan avait-il une bonne influence…

Le reste du cours se poursuivi en silence, enfin…

« Miaou ! »

Un chat brun à poil long jailli du sac de Yan, qui poussa un cri de surprise. Boba éclata de rire.

« Solo ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

-C'est mon chat, Chewie ! Il a dû s'endormir dans mes affaires… »

Tous se mirent à rire, même Fang. Kenobi peinait à ramener l'ordre et la discipline, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Luke cessa de respirer. Quand il vit la personne qui venait d'entrer, un nom s'imposa à lui. Un nom qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, et pourtant…

« Anakin… »

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, sur mon écriture, mon orthographe, mes OC, tout ça…**

 **Pour ceux qui connaissent pas Fives et les autres clones, juste… allez regarder Clone Wars. Voilà.**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
